The present invention relates to a windshield wiper device for motor vehicles.
Wiper systems for wiping windshields of motor vehicles of the foregoing type normally comprise a wiper blade lying against the windshield and oscillating on said windshield by means of an oscillation drive. Conventional wiper systems are widely employed and disclosed, for example in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,215,307; 3,831,220, DE-PS No. 2215 307, etc.
In the windshield wiper device shown in DE-PS No. 22 15307, the driving rod of the crank drive is hinged directly on the stroke lever connected to the wiper arm of the wiper blade. The length of the stroke carried out by that lever depends directly upon the effective length of the crank. This length can not be however substantially increased since the space to be occupied by the wiper system is limited, particularly when the structural components of the drive must be accommodated within the housing and the crank makes at least one complete revolution in the drive of the wiper system.